hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2014 Pacific hurricane season/Odile
15E.ODILE Aoi:Euro system #1 0/50. Will likely be another system, but not too strong. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'''acific]] 00:13, September 6, 2014 (UTC) :Marie and Norbert have stolen all the good conditions. I definitely want something decent from this, too. However, only gradual development is expected from the NHC, so it may be a struggle for the AOI to become our eighth major. P.S. This is my 4,000th edit on this wiki; I have enjoyed posting on these forums for the past three years! AndrewTalk To Me 12:10, September 6, 2014 (UTC) :::We already have a record 8 consecutive hurricanes, it'd be even better if we can extend that to 9 this year, though if this becomes a hurricane, don't expect it to become a strong one. Nor do I want it to be a major, the female names are stealing all the ACE this year, and Odile is next on the list. :/ 'Ryan1000' 18:51, September 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::I hope that if it becomes Odile, it remains a TS because we need a female name to fail '''for once'! The EPac is getting crazy with hurricanes and it would be nice if we got a break from them! --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 20:20, September 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Don't you enjoy hurricanes though? Isn't that why we are here? I'd rather see males be stronger than females, but in the end, ill take a major every day and twice on Sundays. FTR, Elida was a fail and was female. From a meteorological prospective, models have backed off of this quite a bit. They were blowing this up quite a bit earlier, now barley develop it. Track is set for the next 10 days. It should form around 110-115W, meander, then drift NNE to NE, and then it'll either move onshore or having it moving W. Shear will be a serious issue however, it seems, as that is why the GFS likely keeps it broad and unorganized. Even the HWRF doesn't do much with it until landfall. Right now, the area where it is expected to form is very hostile, with strong shear and a ton of dry air. It is worth noting though that models have struggled with shear all season (which in terms of intensity and track, have taken a major set back this season). According to Ventrice's site, We do have a Kelvin Wave coming in a day or so, and shear can change easily, so that increases it's formation chances considerably. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'''acific]] 22:46, September 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::::GFS shows a 976 mbar hurricane. Unless a fail named Odile blows by nice and quick and the storm depicted in the model run is named Polo, I really hope that doesn't verify. Let Rachel become the season's final female hurricane, since neither of the name's two previous incarnations (1984 and 1990) were hurricanes, but otherwise, every female name can fail from here on out. Time for the males to rise to the occasion lol. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 04:39, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah Elida was a fail YE, but that was the only female name this year that did not become a major hurricane. The only two male majors were Julio and Norbert, out of 7 total. Boris, Douglas, and Fausto didn't even become huricanes, and Hernan and Lowell barely scraped 75 mph. Although I enjoy seeing all the fish majors (except for Iselle...somewhat), I still find this season to be so sexist lol. Let's have a male name on the scale of, say Marie for once. 'Ryan1000' 11:48, September 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::I think Polo may have a shot to become strong if it moves slowly. I'd much prefer males names to be stronger as well, I'd take a major regardless of name. GFS is way more aggressive now, calling for a quite strong hurricane. Here we go again. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'acific]] 15:24, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::I agree, this might have a shot of being something strong. I hope this system is '''Polo' instead of Odile, because Odile 'is a female name and we've had ''way ''too much powerful female storms this season. Also to me Polo sounds like the name of a powerful system. The EPac has been too sexist and it would be great if the males caught up :P --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 20:32, September 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::20/60. Should be yet another powerful hurricane. As long a shear is low, which it should, this should end up becoming a major. We have a CCKW coming in to provide help. CCKW skyrockets RI chances, and this CCKW will very very strong, almost as strong as the one that spawned us Karina, Lowell, Marie, and in the ATL, Cristobal. CCKW has aided in every RI this year except for Norbert and Genevieve. Also added in Raymond 13's EI last year. So, here we go again. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'acific]] 23:52, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::''Sigh... if Odile has to be a major hurricane, then please let it be only a marginal one (100 kts), so that Julio, Norbert, and hopefully another male name or two can be stronger. Yeah Ryan, I've thought this was a sexist season ever since Genny exploded. Thank you for confirming that I wasn't crazy :P At this point, Rachel is the only female name I want to go to a major hurricane, since neither of its previous two incarnations (1984 and 1990) exceeded TS strength (plus, if Rachel could, by some miracle, explode enough to beat Marie, I would win in the betting pools :D). Ditto Simon, so if Polo can't become our male C4 to level the playing field a little bit (Norbert helped, but it and Julio are still the only majors not to become 4s), hopefully Simon will. --'''Dylan (Hurricane 99) 11:34, September 8, 2014 (UTC) 94E.INVEST Invest'd. 30/70. Chance this could still become a major. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'''acific]] 12:41, September 8, 2014 (UTC) : 50/80. I sense the potential for RI from this one. 'Ryan1000' 19:24, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :: I am also seeing this becoming a potential major. Looks like we might be in for ''another ''female major assuming it's Odile, the EPac can't stop being sexist... --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 00:23, September 9, 2014 (UTC) :: Models really like future Odile and with good reason as a kelvin wave is suppose to give it a boost. Expect a cat 3 or 4 from her some models are taking into Mexico which is bad because severe flooding is now an issue with the floods left by Norbert and Dolly. This looks like an El Niño even though its not officially one. Wpac had their quiest August on record with no storm. The Epac is in the spotlight this year. And we all sound sexiest :P but I will prefer women and men names to have equal storms for major I don't want either gender to have more. Allanjeffs 01:28, September 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::Although the core of the system should remain offshore, models are now all of a sudden very bullish with this. Oceanic heat values are '''insane', SST's are 30C, next to no wind shear. Only issue could be dry air, but it should be fine, since it's not an instant issue. I would not be shocked if this becomes a Category 5. Regarding El Nino, the MEI ranking suggest we have one. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'''acific]] 01:42, September 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::60/90. Looking decent. Could still be strong. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'acific]] 21:57, September 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Yeah it could very well become a big storm. Might even be '''another' C3+ female hurricane. And with your description above we could very well even see a C5 from this. Here comes a powerful Odile! :D --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 02:21, September 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::::More like "D:" instead of ":D" lol. Remember when we all thought Karina would explode into a Category 4, and yet it only became a Category 1? Hopefully, future Odile handles any RI/EI potential the same way Karina did (though I wouldn't mind a Category 2 out of Odile, since we haven't had an EPAC storm peak there yet this season). I'm torn between wanting as many majors as possible (we're 4 away from breaking 1992's record), and wanting the females (except for Rachel) to stay weak so that the males can do the heavy lifting going forward. The best compromise would be for Odile to peak at 100 kts with a pressure no lower than 962 mbar; Odile would give us our 8th major while still staying weaker than Julio and Norbert. Knowing the way this season has gone, though, Odile will probably become yet another female four lol. My wishful thinking is that Odile will peak at 100 kts at best, though my gut feeling tells me something in the neighborhood of 120 to 130 kts is more likely. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 02:54, September 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Karina was a weird case with all the shear and how the CCKW vanished. Odile will win up a major though probs, with 95E likely ending the hurricane streak. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'''acific]] 04:22, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Tropical Depression Fifteen-E Here, but forecast to be only a cat 1 when it hits southern Baja near Cabo. It looks like EPac will extend the hurricane record to 9, but unless things change, it won't be a major. 'Ryan1000' 10:34, September 10, 2014 (UTC) :How reliable has the intensity guidance been this year? That should answer the question of how strong this will become? YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'acific]] 11:57, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Tropical Storm Odile Not very, YE. Not long after I said that, forecast intensity has been upped and appearance on sattelite imagery has improved significantly. Oh, and to the SW of Odile, we'll have Polo (and possibly Rachel to the SW of Polo to-be). 'Ryan1000' 20:00, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Odile is predicted to be a Cat 2 and maybe affect Baja. ''Not even a week after Norbert. BTW Dylan, about your post on Norbert, I remember The Angry Beavers. I miss that show, it was part of my childhood :( leeboy100 (talk) 20:40, September 10, 2014 (UTC) : Yay, we have Odile! It's now 45 mph/1001 mbars and forecast to reach 95 kts (110 mph) whilst passing near Baja. But I think we'll potentially see a major from this. Baja might need to watch out, for it could cause destruction just soon after Norbert impacted. If it becomes a major the potential Baja effects will be worse :O --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 04:41, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :: It is now 60 mph/996 mbars and forecast track is leaning away from Baja, I guess it won't be so bad of a threat after all! I also think this still has a shot at major status, and this is a tricky forecast.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 03:36, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :::It's interesting to note how much models have trending W. Normally, when EPAC storms off W MX intensify, they shift east. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'''acific]] 04:31, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Hurricane Odile Now a hurricane, with winds of 75 MPH and a pressure of 983 MB ''leeboy100 (talk) ''14:24, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Also thanks Ryan, because I can now change headers correctly ''leeboy100 (talk) 14:26, September 13, 2014 (UTC) :70 knts. Track shifting E at last. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'acific]] 15:36, September 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes!!! It finally became a hurricane! Congrats, Odile! I believe she will be a C2 soon too. (But try to avoid Mexico...) --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 17:53, September 13, 2014 (UTC) :::80 kt/971 mbar now and there is a very real chance that this could become a major hurricane. "Despite the seemingly favorable environment, it is peculiar that none of the deterministic guidance brings Odile to a major hurricane. However, the SHIPS rapid intensification index shows about a 50/50 shot of Odile having a 30 kt increase in wind speed during the next 24 hours. After considering the environment and the SHIPS-RI guidance, the latest NHC forecast is above all of the objective guidance during the first 24 hours, and could still be too low." Odile, become a marginal major if you wish, but ''please don't overtop Julio and Norbert. Wishes for the males to catch up aside, there's a Hurricane Watch and Tropical Storm Warning now in effect for portions of Baja and a Hurricane Warning might be required later on, so we wouldn't want this to strengthen even if it had a male name. --'''Dylan (Hurricane 99) 21:18, September 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Looks like the 2008 incarnation of Odile remains the only non-Hurricane Odile in the EPAC. Regardless of how strong she gets, Norbert's SST legacy will seal her fate in a couple of days or so. Although a ridge over the Southern United States is steering the hurricane NW, models are shifting NE towards a Baja landfall. Also, bad news for the folks in Arizona recovering from Norbert - Odile's circulation is going to force moisture into the Southwestern United States, potentially compacting issues there. AndrewTalk To Me 21:53, September 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::Odile starting to explode...--Isaac829 23:24, September 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Yeah it's now 100 mph and soon to become a major. However, don't expect Odile to go past minimal cat 4, if that, before weakening and heading into northern Baja. 'Ryan1000 01:35, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Why only a minimal Cat 4 at best? I'd expect it to peak at 120-130 knts. Conditions look good for two days. Recon is going out tomorrow. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'''acific]] 02:26, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::95 knts now. Track brings it super close to Baja as a major; if that happens, that will be the first since 1989. 02:58, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Recon scheduled for Edouard and Odile tomorrow (today in UTC).--Isaac829 04:50, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Major Hurricane Odile Am I the only one who tracks these storms every move? Anyhow, this is now 105 knts/952mbar at the 6z adv. A lock for a Cat 4, barring a collapse. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'acific]] 06:00, September 14, 2014 (UTC) : I guess the EPac storms are really shoving intensity forecasts down our throats this year, now 135 mph and 941 mbars. Odile might have a chance at strong cat 4 after all (or, if it pulls a Marie, briefly cat 5). For the record, Odile is the season's 6th category 4 and 8th major hurricane. If we get one more cat 4 this year, we'll be at a 3-way tie with 1992 and 1993 for the most cat 4's ever in one season, and if we get two more majors, we tie 1992's record of 10. We have a moth and a half to do it (assuming we don't get a Kenneth-like storm in November), it's looking very possible this year's EPac season could set those major hurricane records at this point Dylan. 'Ryan1000' 10:34, September 14, 2014 (UTC) : Odile is strengthening and is a cat 4 as it close to Baja tvhe Gfs was a spot in intensity and if we talk its showing another two majors that would be Polo and Rachel This have been an incredible season.Allanjeffs 11:36, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ::: And we thought the MJO would back off in September, at least a little...I guess we were way wrong lol. This season isn't showing any signs of letting up anytime soon. 'Ryan1000' 13:04, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ::: Pardon my language, but holy shit, this thing has just exploded and is now 135 MPH and 941 MB 'leeboy100 (talk)' 16:11, September 14, 2014 (UTC) I suppose I've been a bit of a broken record regarding the whole "sexist season" thing, and I apologize. Would it be cool if we could have male name as strong as Marie or Odile? Absolutely, but I've bitched and moaned enough about that, perhaps too much to see this season for what it truly is: possibly the greatest EPAC season since the inactive era began in 1995. That being said, I'm getting scared for folks on the Baja peninsula. Odile may not have the winds to match, but it is now the second-strongest storm of the season. The 12z ATCF entry for Odile was revised to list peak winds of 120 kts and a pressure of ''923 mbar; my guess is that the pressure revision was due to Hurricane Hunter readings in the low-to-mid 920s. The 18z entry does not change Odile's pressure from 12z, but lowers the winds to 110 kts, incredibly low for a 923 mbar hurricane. Based on satellite imagery, Odile is undergoing an EWRC, which means that the radius of maximum winds is only going to increase as the storm approaches Baja. Odile keeps wanting to inch to the right of its forecast track, too. The potential exists for Odile to become one of the strongest and worst storms to strike the Baja peninsula on record. At this rate, Odile may not be around for 2020. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 19:51, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :Odile has been wobbling a bit NE now. We'll see if that continues. Odile is a little over halfway through its ERC (its eyewall needs to contract more). We'll see if it will finish it off prior to landfall. As of right now, FL winds are 134 knrs, but tend to be high during ERC's. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'''acific]] 20:35, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ::New advisory is out, 110 kts/922 mbar. Strongest Pacific hurricane on record that never exceeded Category 4 intensity. The previous record was held by Olivia '94, which peaked with 130 kt winds and a minimum pressure of 923 mbar (Juliette '01 would later match the pressure record, but with weaker winds). --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 21:05, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Odile's such an insane storm. 125 mph/922 mbars?! That is absolutely epic pressure for a C3! :O I also have a feeling this would be really bad for Baja. Hope they're prepared....--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 21:29, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::If the eastern eyewall of Odile hits Cabo San Lucas at 135 mph in 12 hours like it's currently forecast, I'd shudder to think of how they'll look after Odile comes through Monday morning. Baja California has never seen a landfalling category 4 before (although Liza '76 came pretty close to doing so); the only two major hurricanes to ever hit the peninsula were Kiko '89 (which formed out of a mesoscale convective system instead of an African wave) and Olivia '67, which first hit them as a 50 mph tropical storm but rapidly strengthened to a 125 mph major hurricane in the Gulf of California before turning back and hitting Baja again, only to dissipate over land. Neither of those storms caused significant damage due to the scarce population of the areas they struck, but a major hurricane hitting Cabo is one of the last things an EPac storm should do. Hopefully they've evacuated everyone by now, this thing is closing in fast. 'Ryan1000' 22:04, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Update should be out soon...--Isaac829 22:56, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Hurricane warning extended further up the Baja California peninsula. That is all.--Isaac829 23:05, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::There is no need to evacuate Cabo aside form the low lying residents, where well-built hotels are located. It's at a very high elevation. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'acific]] 23:31, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Latest advisory rose the pressure by 3 milibars, but winds remain at 125 mph. However, Odile is still forecast to re-intensify to a cat 4 before landfall sometime tomorrow. 'Ryan1000' 23:55, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Might not have time to re-intensify.--Isaac829 00:36, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::She might but its going to make landfall soon, If Odile makes landfall in Baja California Sur it mill be the strongest storm to make landfall in that state since the satellite Era.Allanjeffs 00:50, September 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::And it might get devastating for them. The eye of Odile is approaching landfall, and the results could be pretty devastating. All preparations should be rushed to completion now! I hope they make it out safe. This is gonna be a huge rollarcoaster...--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 01:29, September 15, 2014 (UTC) This thing is beating the everliving sh!t out of Cabo right now. The storm chasing/meteorologist group iCyclone has been posting updates to Facebook. "One of the worst cyclones I've ever been in." These guys were in Tacloban City when Haiyan struck. If the reports from iCyclone are anything to judge by, then massive damage is inevitable and we can only hope that there is no loss of life to match. For the second year in a row, we are staring down the barrel of potential record impacts from a Pacific hurricane. This major hurricane did not behave as well as the previous seven; just like what happened with Iniki in 1992, the correlation between intensity and luck has ended. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 04:46, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Landfall And we have landfall near Cabo San Lucas. 110 kt/930 mbar. Ties Olivia '67 for winds, but since Odile's pressure is lower than Olivia's (930 mbar vs. 939 mbar), Odile has replaced Olivia as the strongest storm to strike the Baja California peninsula on record. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 05:04, September 15, 2014 (UTC) : Wow. Just wow. What a storm, Cabo is really getting a bad hit. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 06:40, September 15, 2014 (UTC) WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE EVEN DOING, ODILE? This is what you get for manipulating Odette in Swan Lake! “i liek turtlez 07:34, September 15, 2014 (UTC) : This is a nasty hurricane. A post from the weather channel yesterday in their headlines said "Odile may be the worst hurricane to impact Cabo San Lucas in recorded history". I don't blame them, a 125 mph category 3 hurricane isn't anything to sneeze at, and since Cabo San Lucas has never seen a landfalling hurricane this strong before, it wouldn't surprise me if the impacts from Odile are unprecedented in the city. The last time Cabo suffered a direct hit from a hurricane was Henriette in 2007, but it was only a cat 1 at landfall and caused minor damage. The last cat 2 in Cabo was Marty in 2003, which caused a billion dollars in damage along with Ignacio, and there has never been a cat 3 in Cabo prior to Odile. The death toll from Odile probably won't be anywhere near Haiyan's, let alone Manuel's, but it'll cause a lot of damage either way. 'Ryan1000' 11:17, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Hurricane Odile (2nd time) iCyclone is fine, and looks like they had a hell of a ride. This is up there in terms of his great chases, and he's chased Haiyan and Dean. Anyhow, it is now a Cat 2, with 95 knt winds. Looks over the GOC now. ATCF has this at 90/950. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'acific]] 12:53, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Odile should be retired, Base on the pictures I see damage was extensive. Hope they are no deaths but we will probably see in the coming days. Ryan Kiko made landfall in Baja with 120mph and Olivia made landfall with the same winds as Odile but of course with a lower pressure.Allanjeffs 16:03, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :Kiko was a fairly minor storm for its intensity but Olivia killed 61 people. Let's hope Odile isn't as bad. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 16:31, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Allan, I know that, I think you misread my post. What I said before was that Odile was the first major hurricane on record to hit Cabo San Lucas, the resort city on the southern tip of Baja. Olivia and Kiko did hit Baja California as major hurricanes, but neither of them hit Cabo San Lucas, they both struck rural areas of Baja's east coast, while Odile struck a populated area of the peninsula as a major hurricane. I wouldn't be surprised if Odile turns out to be the costliest Baja hurricane on record, but it probably won't be as deadly as Liza (the worst hurricane in Baja's history, though she didn't make an official landfall there). Odile is not only the strongest hurricane to hit Baja in terms of pressure, but in terms of winds, Odile ties Olivia of 1967 as the 6th strongest landfalling Pacific Hurricane on record, after the 1959 Mexico hurricane, Madeline '76, Iniki '92, Kenna '02, and the 1957 Mazatlán hurricane. Anyways, Odile is starting to collapse over land now, down to cat 1 as of the latest advisory. 'Ryan1000' 21:00, September 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::Odile has the lowest pressure of any EPAC landfalling storm actually. YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'acific]] 21:06, September 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Just double checked the best track, that's actually right, mainly because Odile's rapid drop in pressure couldn't quite correlate with an increase in winds due to an ERC happening at that same time. Though in terms of winds, it still ranks 6th strongest landfall. Oh and add Tico '83 and Lane '06 to the 125 mph tie. 'Ryan1000' 21:13, September 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::There was a hurricane called LANE?!? O_O Anyway.... back to the wicked Swan eater.... What a naughty girl you've been, Odile. You must say sorry to that poor swan and the Norweigan Ridgeback. Go on. Apologise. Now. rarity is best pony 21:28, September 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::You don't remember tracking Lane 12? YE [[Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season|'P'acific]] 21:44, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Yeah, Lane 2012 was pretty recent; Liz was on this wiki long enough to have possibly noticed it. So she should remember it at least a little bit. I clearly remember the storm; I used to track storms as constantly back then as I do now. Anyways, Odile might be a very bad storm for Baja. After this record-strong landfall I wouldn't be surprised to see very high damage/death tolls once it's all said and done. If you guys want to see Odile's damage so far check out this compilation!--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 02:38, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Tropical Storm Odile (2nd time) Odile continues weakening, now it's expected to die in a day or two, but yeah, this monster isn't sticking around in 2020. 'Ryan1000' 11:06, September 16, 2014 (UTC) I know Steve :( What was this storm even thinking? This is what you get when a storm is diagnosed with severe ADHD, combined with the effects of torturing a swan princess! >:( I guess this song is Odile's theme tune... rarity is best pony 18:47, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :No death toll has come out yet from the Baja peninsula, though 2 people did die in Oaxaca due to the outer effects of Odile. Hopefully the human toll will stop there, and this won't be a Tico-esque situation where the true number of fatalities does not emerge until many years later (Tico was originally thought to have killed 9 people. I believe it was 2008 when that number was revised to 135). --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 20:42, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ::I believe it might have a shot of retirement, and I think the actual death toll will become '''much '''higher than just 2. Odile was pretty bad looks like; I hope it's not back in 2020. Like I said in the replacement names section, I pick '''Octavia '''as a replacement for Odile. And Ryan, those are some bad damage photos. If you guys haven't already, check out the damage compilation I posted in my last comment.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 23:32, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::I have checked that album Steve, there's quite a few damage photos there, some of which are just shocking to see. The overall death toll from Odile should remain low, due to Mexico's advanced preparedness plans before the storm. However, I do expect the final damage to be at least a billion dollars, if not much more. 'Ryan1000' 23:41, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Remnants of Odile WPC issuing advisories.--Isaac829 21:03, September 17, 2014 (UTC) : The flood threat for Arizona is just beginning, and only 10 days after ex-Norbert moved through the area. Hopefully flooding from the remnants of Odile won't be as bad as Norbert's was, the damage caused by Odile in Cabo is more than enough. 'Ryan1000' 21:08, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :: It now appears to be crossing into New Mexico, hopefully flooding in Arizona wasn't that bad.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 23:08, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Last advisory issued.--Isaac829 17:48, September 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::Amazing how long they were issuing advisories on something that basically wasn't a storm anymore. "LOCATION...NO DISCERNIBLE SURFACE CIRCULATION" is what I've been seeing for the past couple days. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 18:41, September 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::The WPC issued their last advisory on Odile yesterday, when the remnants dissipated over western Texas after causing some rainfall. Current damage estimates remain at nearly a billion dollars, but total damage was likely much more than that. 'Ryan1000' 10:19, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, this was a bad storm for Baja, and now it looks like Odile is finally down and out for good. So long, Odile! I'd say there's a shot for it to be retired next year.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 18:13, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Now that the WPC has ceased advisories, should we add a "Remnants of Remnants of Odile" header? :P --'Dylan''' (Hurricane 99) 01:42, September 22, 2014 (UTC)